Kim Possible: 666'd
by LJ58
Summary: Kim & Company have a close encounter with a supernatural entity that leaves more of an impact on them than they first realize. Can they save themselves, or have they really fallen into a trap even they can't escape this time? (Rated M for a few potentially disturbing scenes).
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own these characters, and am only using them for a not for profit tale for amusement only._

**Kim Possible: 666'd**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**I**

Kim lay back on the wide bed, feeling both rather surprised, and a little embarrassed at the mirror on the bed's canopy. Their host had said this was her daughter's bedroom, but looking around she had to wonder about the woman's daughter. The mirror was one thing, but only after she had lain down did she notice there were covertly placed rings on the posts of the headboard that looked as if someone might use them for something rather naughty.

Not that she was going to judge the woman that put her, and her friends up after a long, exhausting mission.

First, there had been four long days hunting down Drakken and Shego, followed by a surprisingly hard fight, another close escape, and then the car they had borrowed from Drakken's lair to get back after the lunatic had literally run away again actually ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere.

She, Monique, and Ron had walked for what felt hours, unable to get in contact with Wade since Drakken's exploding lair magnetized her Kimmunicator yet again, and left the device useless. Ron had apologized every step of the way, but it was hardly his fault. This time. She doubted even Wade could have foreseen Drakken's equipment setting off a weak EMP when it exploded. They were just lucky to find the old manor house setting out in the middle of nowhere just before a storm had started rumbling ominously overhead, virtually drenching them before they got near the house.

For once, they had enjoyed a bit of luck as the older woman they found at home welcomed the three of them inside, and even made a very nice meal for them before putting them up for the night. The only thing she had been unable to offer was a phone, as she had told them that regrettably the approaching storm already rattling windows and doors with loud peals of thunder after they reached shelter had apparently downed the lines.

Kim had felt sure they would be fine tomorrow, though, even if the lines were still down.

The older woman with silvering-black hair and bright green eyes had told them one of her children was bound to show up to check on her after the storm, and would be able to help them get sorted out.

Ron had decided it sounded better than walking in the rain through a dark forest.

Monique heartily agreed.

Now, laying in a borrowed bed, in a borrowed gown that seemed rather naughty even by her standards, she felt surprisingly awake and alert despite her earlier fatigue as she stared up her reflection that stared back down at her with a curiously bemused expression.

Her lithe, nineteen year old body was wiry, fit, and well toned, and while her breasts had never been centerfold material, she was comfortable with her self image. In fact, she rather liked her body just as it was. So did Ron, who while he was no longer actually dating her this year due to his own personal issues, remained her best friend, and most fervent admirer.

He had also, to her dismay, predicted Drakken and Shego's return to villainy not long after the pair found themselves unemployable despite their pardon in the wake of saving the world at their sides a little over a year ago when Lorwardian invaders conquered the planet, and wanted to turn them all into trophies.

She had hopes the pair would genuinely reform back then, but as Shego herself put it best, she was evil at heart.

Kim sighed.

Then noticed something odd.

The redhead in the mirror had red eyes.

How was that possible?

Red hair. Peach nightie that ended just high enough to reveal her borrowed cotton panties. Long, lithe legs. Same familiar features.

Only the eyes looking down from that mirror gleamed scarlet.

Like a bad vampire movie.

Then, almost belatedly, she realized something else.

Her reflection's breasts were somehow larger than normal.

In fact, they were still swelling before her eyes. And as they did, Kim felt her own modest bra growing uncomfortably tight. She gasped, starting to reach for the now overly snug garment now straining against the weird swelling, and abruptly realized her hands would not move. Could not move.

Her eyes flashed to the reflection again, and she saw that red-eyed girl was now bound spread-eagle upon the bed by chains attached to those rings she had noticed earlier in the bedposts. She gasped, crying out in fear and confusion, and noticing her parted lips betrayed surprisingly sharp fangs that glistened brightly behind gleaming, scarlet lips.

She cried out again at the image that seemed to be hazy of a sudden, and realized it looked not unlike the double-exposure on an old photo as if something were being superimposed atop her own reflection in the mirror.

No, not just in the mirror.

Somehow, impossible as it might seem, she herself was somehow being…..changed.

Possessed?

But spirits weren't real.

Were they?

She focused on the mirror again, and noticed the bed around her now seemed to be part of dreary, gray backdrop lit by tendrils of dark flame. No fiery red landscape, as one might imagine was expected by such glimpses of hell, but cold, cheerless, and unrelentingly despairing all the same. She felt the icy grasp of skeletal fingers clawing more at heart and mind than flesh for a moment, and then she screamed in fear as she realized the image was all too real, and something was actually trying to enter her body.

Something that wanted her very soul!

She bucked and writhed in vain as she tried to resist. To fight. To deny this impossible fate. But the shadowy chains were as strong as any she had ever been bound with before. Even as she tried too late to resist, and in vain to scream, that unnatural reflection was now solidifying, sinking down into her very flesh, and for one of the few times in her life, Kim Possible was completely helpless. Completely unable to conjure a means of escaping this mad nightmare turned real.

**X**

Ron sighed, stretching out on the bed as he reveled in the silk sheets of the wide, soft bed.

The borrowed pajamas were a bit snug, so he only wore the bottoms, but he didn't even bother to climb under the covers, as the night was warm despite the chilling rain they had only recently escaped.

He felt it was too bad his aging buddy Rufus wasn't here to enjoy this rare moment of luxury, but his naked mole rat now enjoyed spending most of his time with Hanna when he wasn't sleeping away most of the day. Smart and clever as he was, Rufus was still a mortal animal with a limited life span. He was getting too old for the kinds of adventures they had shared for years now, and he couldn't risk him getting hurt as they faced not only the usual foes, but some far more dangerous than even Drakken could ever be.

There was that weird man calling himself Outcast who had genuine telekinetic powers, and could also induce illusions so real you could literally kill yourself if you weren't careful. Not to mention the new crop of homegrown terrorists who suddenly decided being common serial killers and thugs were not enough for them any longer. They had to try to take out buildings, and blocks, and cities. Not in the name of some god, or even politics, but in the name of the five o'clock news, and all the sound bites they could ever crave. Sometimes, Ron felt, technology was not a good thing.

He sighed, and felt his right foot cramp a little as he lay there.

He frowned, and looked down.

Just as his left foot cramped.

He sat up in bed, looking down at his feet even as he felt his entire lower body spasm violently.

What the heck!?

He stared at his pajamas, black as night, that were suddenly skintight, and looked as if they were somehow sprouting hair.

Thick, coarse hair that covered him from his hips down.

Then he yelped as he fell over on his side, his hands going helplessly to his muscular backside that now felt just as hairy as his legs as he felt something thin and ropy pushing out from the cleft of his buttocks.

He tried to scream as he felt his feet cramp violently this time, knotting so hard, and so suddenly he felt they had been caught in a vise of some kind. He could barely see the ends of his now darkened limbs, though, as the tears of pain blinded him as he felt something flop at the sides of his skull that throbbed unmercifully now as he sensed something else that seemed to be tearing at his temples from within his own head.

He tried to scream, and to his shock, heard only a lowing bawl escape his wide-stretched lips.

He bawled again, in fear and panic, and rolled off the bed to land hard on his face, his transformed lower body jerking convulsively as he felt his upper body swell with muscle even as his arms thickened and tightened with unnatural muscle. Even as they did, he caught glimpses of his fingers melding, forming two thick digits rather than four even as his thumbs lengthened, and thickened, too.

"_Kim_," he tried to scream, but only bawled again.

Then he saw himself in the dark glass of the nearby window, and bawled in soul-numbing fear.

Right before he fainted.

**X**

Monique sighed as she stepped out of the bath, feeling quite warm, relaxed, and very content.

She walked into her room from the attached bath, and dropped her towel to stare at her voluptuously rounded form she stared at her reflection without shame or modesty. She knew herself well, and she didn't dislike a single inch of her mocha-cream body built for fun, and fashion.

She flicked a finger over a dark nipple, and smiled, telling her reflection, "Girl, you have got it going on," even as she beamed.

"First official mission with KP, and _we_ kicked butt," she grinned, knowing that while she was still not ready to face Greenie, she had held off the usual lackeys with surprising ease considering she had only just gotten out of GJ's training academy.

She was just one of many new recruits inspired to serve their country, and the world in the cause of justice after Kim Possible had helped dropkick the green giants back up their interstellar beanstalk but good.

She brushed a hand through her dark, surprisingly soft hair, her one vanity since very few knew that a Japanese ancestor diluted her African blood back in what her gramps called WWII, the last _real_ war. Gramps had shocked quite a few people back then by bringing home a living souvenir from Tokyo in the form of a young bride.

No big surprise, he was promptly disowned by his own family.

Gramps didn't care.

And Monique loved her Gran just as much as anyone else in her family.

Even if she sometimes drove her crazy with the advice she ought to marry, and devote her life to her husband as a proper woman should.

Not in this lifetime.

She was too fine for that life.

She loved her Gran, and knew that was her way, but a modern girl had to make her own way, and her own fun.

She giggled as she walked to the old-fashioned wardrobe, the old woman that called herself Sarana having told herself to feel free to borrow anything in it, as it had been left behind by an old family friend that used to board with her.

She opened the doors, and gaped.

The dresses were all short, black, and had white caps and aprons attached.

_Boarder_?

Right, lady, she thought cynically. She pulled open the bottom drawer, and saw a surprisingly erotic collection of sheer panties, thongs, demi-bras, in all colors and fabrics.

She pulled out a bikini panty, with a strapless moon-cut bra of soft white satin, and smiled. Just the touch of it made her want to try it on. It did look brand new. As if it had never even been worn. She didn't even think of size as she pulled the panty up her sleek, dark legs, snapping the elastic in place after a firm tug that cupped both bottom, and her plump, trimmed Mons.

Just the touch of the fabric sent a sensual shiver through her body, and made her nether lips swell with unexpected arousal.

"Oh, this is too nice," she cooed, and quickly put on the bra next, feeling her ample mounds lifted and caressed as if by living hands as her fat, dark nipples jutted out in genuine arousal as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. The sight of the stark, white lingerie on her dark skin made her tremble with delight. For a moment she simply stood there in front of the mirror, eyes glazed, fingers absently rubbing her right breasts and covered Mons. She never noted the smoky, gray tendrils that slowly emerged from the otherwise normal glass that showed only her own reflection stroking her responsive body just then.

She didn't feel one of the tendrils push her hand aside, sliding through the fabric of her panty to thrust up into her wet, pliant sex, impaling her with ease even as she moaned huskily as a second tendril parted, and stretched her full lips, actually sliding down into her throat as it pulsed with unnatural life once it entered her unyielding flesh. A third tendril passed though her panty from behind, working its way into her bowels even as countless others surrounded, embraced, and stroked every inch of her trembling, dark flesh from her head to her toes, stealing all conscious awareness from her as she was literally numbed with raw, unending ecstasy by their ministrations.

She stood staring blankly in front of the mirror a very long time, never once trying to escape.

**X**

"I'm telling you, I saw lights," the completely sodden Dr. Drakken grumbled as the rain fell so hard the day remained as grim and gloomy as if the sun had not even risen. "Right over that way," he pointed.

"And I told you that you're crazy."

"_I'm_ crazy? Who crashed the hovercraft into a swamp? A swamp that isn't even on the map!"

"You did," the green-skinned woman with dripping hair spat irritably. "And if I catch cold, you are so going to have trouble sitting the next month! Maybe two!"

"It wasn't my fault. How did I know that was the power button? I thought it was the heater. Whoever made that panel should have labeled the switches better."

"_You_ built the thing! Gah! How you can call yourself an evil genius is really beyond me. First you blunder you way through years of failure, and then you actually help _save_ the world!"

"Shego! We agreed not to mention that," he whined.

"And what do you do for an encore," she went on indignantly. "You drag me right back into the same old tired schemes, and failures when we could have been living the good life somewhere warm and dry right now."

"This is what I do," Drew Lipski protested.

"'This is what I do,'" Shego parroted. "I swear, Drew, if I didn't…"

"Yes," he smiled, looking rather gruesome with his lank ponytail and bangs covering his pale, scarred features just then. Just ahead of them, though, she finally spotted the house herself, which was what had drawn her gaze, and stilled her complaints.

"If I didn't have a contract, I'd _quit_," she sputtered as she turned toward the house.

"Hey," he pointed out. "I told you I saw a house."

Shego stared, then slowly smiled.

"That's not a house, Doc," she grinned as they drew closer, and the old manor took shape in the heavy rain. "That's a frickin' mansion. Ought to be _something_ worth stealing in a place that big. Don't you think?"

"Let's just dry off, and find a way back to civilization, if you please. This storm has given me an idea for my greatest plan ev…!"

"If you say _weather machine_, I'm going to hurt you," Shego hissed.

"Oh…..snap. How did you know?"

"Aaaaagggghhhhhh," she cried as she stormed off ahead of him.

"What? What did I say," Drew demanded as he trotted after her.

"Just….shut up."

"Do you think anyone is even here? This place looks very old."

"It looks well maintained, too. And there are lights on," Shego grumbled as they neared the door, grateful to be under the porch, and out of the rain. "That means someone one is here. Or didn't you also notice the smoke coming out of the chimney?"

"There's a chimney?"

"I swear, Drew, sometimes….."

"May I help you," a young, black woman asked as the door opened just as her hand was poised to knock.

Shego stared.

The girl almost wore a traditional maid's dress, complete with a white apron and cap. But only almost.

The modified uniform left most of her fat, round breasts bared, and showed off her very exposed nipples that jutted out proudly. A matching silver band framed her dark throat, and Shego could only guess where the faint ringing of a bell chime was coming from when the girl stepped back to bow to them.

"The mistress will greet you in the main salon," she told them as she stood back to allow them entry as if taking it for granted they did wish to enter.

"Why, thank you, young woman," Drew smiled. "I do like your manners. I don't suppose you have a towel handy, though, do you?"

"The mistress will see to your needs after she greets you herself," the maid told them as Shego frowned at her, thinking there was something strangely familiar about the young, dark-skinned maid that was barely dressed in whatever kind of uniform that was supposed to be.

"This way," she said to them, blithely unaware of Shego's scrutiny as she closed the door to lead them down a long hall toward a room with open double doors.

"Lady Sarana," the maid bowed to an older woman sitting in the room near the hearth with an open fireplace. "Guests to see the mistress."

The stately woman with silvered temples that flowed into a wealth of long, dark hair that fell back over a perfect body in a crimson dress that hugged every curve looked up from a leather-bound book she was reading to eye them.

"I see," the woman with clear, gray eyes murmured. "How delightful. We do so seldom receive guests here. Rok," she spoke to a shadow kneeling to one side near the hearth. "Fetch your mistress. Tell her we have guests."

The floors shook as the huge, muscular giant moved from where it had hunched near the hearth feeding wood into the flames. From the hips down, the creature looked like a massive, black bull that had learned to stand upright. It even had an obscenely swollen phallus suggested under a rough loincloth that seemed to react to Shego's presence.

His torso, however, was that of a man, but his head had the look of a man's head melded somehow with a bull's, complete with horns. Only Shego would have sworn that thick, dark blonde hair atop that bizarre head looked more than familiar.

As the bare-chested manbeast on massive hooves lumbered past, his tail twitching slightly, Shego began to feel a nagging suspicion rise in the back of her mind.

Drew, for his part, simply sat down on the nearby divan heedless of his sodden clothes, and helped himself to the steaming tea on the serving tray between himself and the woman in the chair. Shego looked around after the manbeast lumbered off, and put something together that made absolutely no sense even to her addled mind.

Because now that she considered it, that fetish maid looked an awful lot like the new Kim-clone that crashed their lair with the Princess a day ago. And that bull-thing had the exact same hair color as Stoppable.

She continued to stand there, frowning, trying to understand what was going on even as her instincts suggested she should run. Very fast. Very far. But run.

She walked over to stand near Drew, and knew, absolutely knew, that if a Kim Possible proxy popped up next she was seriously going to freak.

"Tea," the older woman asked her, gesturing politely with her own cup.

"Thanks, but I'll wait for your boss," Shego drawled, not sure if she wanted to risk eating or drinking anything this weird lady offered her.

Unlike Drew, who was cramming a few of the pastries into his mouth before gulping hot tea as if they had been starving for days, instead of just a few hours.

Moron.

She turned even as she heard someone walk into the room, the big bull-thingy tromping after them. She gaped as she saw the figure in the door that smirked her way.

There was no doubt.

It was Kim Possible. Only it was not a Kim she had ever seen.

Even as she gaped, Drew slowly looked up to see what had caught her gaze.

"_Kim Possible_," Drew spit out as he looked up to see the now over-amply endowed redhead wearing a black, satin dress with her long hair flowing like crimson silk down her back.

"A drab name, for a drab creature," the woman sighed in a sultry voice. "I much prefer _Mistress_ _Darke_," she drawled.

_Obviously Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own these characters, and am only using them for a not for profit tale for amusement only._

**Kim Possible: 666'd**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**II**

Shego turned as she heard someone walk into the room, and the big bull-like creature tromping after them. She gaped as she saw the figure in the door that smirked her way.

There was no doubt.

It was Kim Possible. Only not a Kim she had ever seen.

Even as she gaped, Drew slowly looked up to see what had caught her gaze.

"_Kim Possible_," Drew spit out as he looked up to see the now over amply endowed redhead wearing a black, satin dress with her long hair flowing like crimson silk down her back.

"A drab name, for a drab creature," the woman sighed in a sultry voice. "I much prefer _Mistress_ _Darke_," she drawled.

Shego just gaped at the transformed redhead.

"I knew it. I knew those two looked familiar," she hissed, looking around at the maid who had just entered the room again, and the bovine manbeast that stood back now, obviously deferring to the woman before them.

"You mean Misty, and Rok? Why, my dear, would you even bother to recognize such low creatures," Kim asked in a cool tone as she walked over to stand near a chair near the older woman.

"Those are your friends, Possible," Shego hissed. "Or have you forgotten that?"

"My friends," Kim laughed. "I have no friends, you silly thing. I have only subjects, and slaves. They are not even fit to be called that. They are but….playthings."

"Listen, Princess," Shego spat. "I don't know what's gotten into you….."

Kim smiled. "_Princess_? I like that. After all," she said, her eyes flashing red briefly as Shego gaped at the sudden change. "I am a princess of hell."

Shego stared coldly at her.

"A who of what," Drew demanded, shattering the delicate tea service as he leapt up, trying to understand what was going on.

Kim's eyes glanced his way, and a single forefinger pointed toward him.

"Such an annoying creature. Yipping, and yapping. You obviously belong in my kennels," she said, and her finger exploded with a dark flame that made Drew howl in agony before his distinctive blue garments burned away, leaving not a naked man, but a massive, canid creature that whimpered as it looked down on itself.

"Rok," Kim snapped. "Collar that disgusting beast, and put it in the kennels. Perhaps it will learn its place among the other yapping beasts. If not, it can always _feed_ them," Kim chortled.

"That's it," Shego hissed as the bovine moved to drag the yipping Drakken away. Even as he did, her damp costume began steaming as her inner fires rose, and her hands burst into green flame. "I don't know what's possessed you, Kimmie, but no one turns my….employer into a dog!'

"Ah," Kim actually smiled. "A fellow witch, are you? Wondrous. I've been away from the mortal realm for so long, I haven't been able to play as I like. Show me your spells, green witch. Show me your power, so I may make them my own," Kim crowed as she faced her without fear.

"Yeah? Well, take this, you loopy bitch," Shego swore, and launched a green fireball of pure plasma right at her.

Shego knew her Kim wasn't in control just then, because the redhead actually just stood there watching the green flame explode outward as it flashed her way. She even put out a hand as if to try to catch it. She screeched as she flew back, her hand severely burned, the impact knocking her into a old, wooden shelving unit with matching naked girls carved into the wood on either side.

What Shego also didn't expect to see was the redhead get back to her feet, her hand instantly healing as she her eyes glowed a darker red, and her body began to glow with the same dark flame she had used on Drakken.

"That…._hurt_, you bitch," Kim hissed, leaving Shego no doubt of her conclusion about possession here.

Kim Possible didn't curse.

Not even when she was tied down, and tortured.

She was too goody-goody.

She wasn't one to believe in the supernatural, but she was starting to genuinely believe something really had possessed Kim Possible.

"I do not know what modern spell-craft this is, green one," Kim hissed at her. "But Mistress Darke is not amused. Nor I do not intend to let you employ it again. Kazi'ir," she shouted, and flung a hand her way.

Shego, not a complete fool, somersaulted out of the way before the dark flame could hit her.

The serving table, along with the remains of the tea tray simply vanished, leaving behind a pile of gray dust when the flame hit it.

"Aren't you the clever minx," the woman now calling herself Mistress Darke sneered as Shego landed a few feet away behind another chair.

"How's this for clever," Shego spat, and launched several smaller green fireballs at her.

Kim managed to divert one with a burst of dark flame.

The next hit her in the left shoulder, driving her back again, as the last hit the wall near her head even as she slid down the wall.

For just a moment her weird aura and red eyes faded, and Kim's red eyes turned dark green.

And very confused.

She looked up from her hands and knees, frowning as she murmured, "Shego? Why are you…..?"

Then the flame returned, and the possessed heroine rose with an abruptness that caught Shego off guard as a new spell animated the chair she hid behind which reversed its old fashioned arms, and somehow grabbed her, pulling her over its back, and forcing her down into the seat even as the chair itself enfolded her with its stiff, wooden arms, keeping her arms pinned at her sides.

"Yessssss. Aren't you the clever little witch," Kim smiled coldly as she approached her with a cold, red gaze. "Well, then, let's see. What shall we do with you? I don't need anymore servants just now," she murmured as Shego struggled against the chair. "The Dark One _knows_ I've got plenty of living décor," she said, briefly looking over at one writhing woman caught in blue marble. One of many such artworks that Shego had already seen filling the old house as far as she could see since coming here.

She didn't even want to think about what Kim had just called them.

_Living_?

"I know," she smiled, looking down on Shego as her smile turned cold and cruel as she cupped Shego's furious gaze. "Since you seem to _so_ enjoy leather," she said, her hand sliding down to cup one of her breasts through the green and black uniform she favored. "Let's meld business and pleasure for the both of us, young witch. I expect quite a few restless demons to be crossing over soon," she said as she stabbed a finger into the soft flesh of Shego's throat. "Let's give them a _plaything_ to enjoy while they pause here at the gateway betwixt hither and yon. Rok," Kim shouted, turning from Shego even as the green-skinned woman felt something wrap snuggly around her throat even as her uniform seemed to melt, and then flow like water around her, reforming in odd patterns that were hard for her to decipher.

Hard, because something was suddenly blocking her vision, and leaving her unable to break free since she had simultaneously lost her orientation, and her ability to concentrate.

"Don't worry, my pet," Kim cooed as Shego felt those hands upon her breast again, just before she felt a painful tugging on her right nipple that sent icy pain through her body at the vicious handling. "Once you wear my collar for a time, it will reorder your wild, untamed thoughts, making you a very dutiful, and very skilled slut in my service. I might even use you myself if you learn your lessons well enough," the possessed Kim chuckled as the pain echoed in Shego's opposite nipple despite it being untouched as yet.

"There," Kim's voice oozed disdain as the weird flowing sensations ended. "Now, you are ready for the lessons of despair and pain that shall soon be your only pleasures. Ah, Rok. There you are," Shego heard her say. "Take my new toy to the playroom. See that she is…..occupied until my arrival. You may use her, too, if you wish."

Rok? The thing made out of the buffoon? Was she saying….?

Hell, no! He could kill her with that club if he tried….!

She felt the chair release her even as a leash was tethered to the apparent collar now around her throat. She started to pull away, but a very strong hand had grabbed that leash, forcing her to totter on what felt like very high heels she knew she had not been wearing a moment ago. Every step made her strangely aroused flesh throb, and seemed to numb her mind as she felt dark pleasures whisper their delights in her ears even as she was led blindly through the house by the giant minotaur.

That's when something occurred to her.

Magic, or science, this was mind control.

And she _hated_ mind control.

Something deep within her began to seethe even as she felt she was bent over something, and she felt her obviously naked flesh entered with a crude thrust as her hands glowed, burning through whatever had held them bound at her own waist until then.

She reached up, pulling away a leather mask from her face, and found herself staring in horror at mirrored walls that showed her wearing a skimpy, shaping leather corset of green leather that left her breasts naked, and now pierced. It was equally disturbing to see the rest of her body naked, and vulnerable. There was indeed a collar on her throat, and leather bands one her upper arms and wrists, and thighs. From the knees down, she now wore only leather boots with incredibly sharp and high heels.

Looking up, she saw as well as felt Rok/Ron kneeling over her, her collar's lead in hand as the bull-like manbeast slowly pushed the first third of his long, fat shaft into her body as she was forced to kneel over a padded bench.

She caught a glimpse of the rest of the playroom, and realized it looked much more like a dungeon for pervs.

Rok moved again, and she gasped as she realized more than a third of that bovine monster's club was in her now, and she was starting to be stretched ever wider.

"Let me up, monkey-boy," she seethed, struggling in vain as he continued to push more of his monstrous flesh into her, trying to drive his impossible phallus right into her very womb.

She gritted her teeth against the pain, unable to break free despite her struggles, then remembered that brief fight with Kim.

Pain.

She heated both palms, and reached back to grab the manbeast's thighs. The smell of scorched flesh and hair filled the air, and Rok/Ron roared as he staggered back, and let the tether drop from his hand. As soon as he did, Shego felt her own will partially restored, and her mind clear somewhat again.

She jumped up, grabbed the tether, and burned it off her collar, leaving nothing to grab. The collar, however, would not come off. It seemed glued to her own skin.

She ignored it, and turned to attack Ron again, driving hard, glowing fists and feet into his big body, his clouded, glassy eyes clearing slightly, and then she slapped him viciously. She didn't let up, but kept up the assault, not wanting to risk he might overcome her like the witch had.

"Stoppable! C'mon, monkey-boy. This is wrong. Do you hear me? _Wrong_!"

"Wrong," the minotaur echoed in a grumbling voice as he staggered back, blinking dully.

"Yes," she shouted, slapping him again, stinging his morphed flesh with plasma as she did. "It's wrong, and Kimmie, _and_ your little friend are going to die if you don't help me help them. Now, wake up, damn you," she roared, and flung a hard punch right at his chest.

She gasped when the big, right hand grabbed her smaller hand, stopping the blow, and Rok/Ron stared down at her with a chillingly cold intensity.

"Oh…..snap," she said as Ron incredibly shook off the affects of her attack, and began to growl.

In the same instant, his eyes began to glow blue, and Shego had a moment of deja vu as that glow spread around his entire body. Then the glow exploded in a burst of white light beyond the blinding blue aura that shimmered around his body.

When it faded, Ron Stoppable stood normal, naked, and barefoot before her.

"Oh, maaaaan," Ron frowned, looking down at himself. "Why does this _always_ happen to me?"

"Focus, Stoppable," Shego hissed at him, not about to admit just how happy she was to see his geeky face back in place. "We're all in real trouble, and I've got the feeling you're our best chance out of here after what I just saw."

"Uh…..Shego? What's going on? And why are you dressed like…..? Like….? Why are you dressed like that? What is this place," he asked in horror as he looked around the 'playroom' for the first time.

"Quick summary, monkey-boy. Spooky house in the rain. Demons are possessing Kim, and turning your friends, _and_ my boss into weird…_things_. You, too, until a moment ago. In fact, I thought I was next until I managed to wake up your monkey power."

Ron frowned as he looked at her. "So, your new look…..?"

"Not my idea," Shego hissed. "Kim's doing some spooky demon stuff, and your other friend is playing one seriously kinky maid."

"And Drakken?"

"He got turned into a dog."

"A….dog?"

"Well, doggish. Focus, Stoppable. Five seconds ago you were a minotaur. Horns, tail, and all."

"I see," he murmured, and looking around, he settled into a meditative pose, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Hey, monkey-boy, we need to get out of here before….."

"We need to think, and find out a strategy that will work before we rush headlong into failure again."

Shego couldn't argue with that.

"Just….guard me for a moment. I need to channel my mystic powers, and reach out and touch someone."

He was already glowing blue as he said that, closing his eyes as he hands stretched out along his muscular thighs, and he actually began to actually rise from the ground, hovering in the air as he focused his own admittedly potent mystic powers.

"We better find you some clothes, too," Shego decided as she couldn't help but stare. Apparently, that magic was not the only reason Stoppable had been so well endowed. No wonder Kimmie was so loyal.

She checked the door, but it didn't seem that anyone else was around, and a quick check in the room around them found lots of whips, chains, and various things that looked more than uncomfortable, but no clothes.

Worse, she couldn't seem to take off the leather things made of her own uniform. Like the collar, the weird straps and harness. None of it seemed to be coming off no matter how she pulled at them. Great. It was like they were not only glued to her, but….indestructible.

Even as she glowered at her perverted adornments and reshaped green and black leather, she noticed Ron was opening his eyes again.

"We're in trouble," he told her as he simply put his feet down to stand upright.

"Doy. Didn't I just say….?"

"Listen," Ron stopped her, going to the door to peer out into the dimly lit hall. "We only _think_ we're in a house. It's actually a mental construct shaped to keep our minds from going mad. At least, for the moment. In fact, we're in a kind of gateway bordering the physical world we know, and the realm most people call hell. Drakken's EMP weakened the barriers between our worlds enough that we blundered right into this…gatehouse that has been preparing to break through the dimensions anyway."

"You mean…..hell like in….?"

"Devils, demons, and eternal damnation. The very same," he nodded.

For once, Shego didn't have a single quip to toss back.

"Tell me your monkey buddies gave you some good news?"

"We have two options available to us."

"Okay. Spill."

"We obviously cannot attack Kim as you attacked me. She is possessed by a powerful sorceress. One strong enough that we likely couldn't beat her anyway. Still, the others can be restored, but only if we get them out of this gate. The thing is, the house isn't going to want to let any of us go. Our best chance is to gather the others, and make for the front door, which equates to the gate's exit back to our world. Your comet powers can disrupt their magic, so you're our best locksmith to get through that door."

"I can do that," she readily agreed.

"Good, but we need to be together, and we need to get Kim _outside_, or we still lose, and the demons will get through to jumpstart the apocalypse."

"Well, as long as there's no pressure," Shego grumbled at that idea.

"Our best chance is to stick together, and go after our friends, as splitting up is just too dangerous at this point."

"The queen-bitch told you to take Drakken to the kennels. Any idea where that would be?"

"Vaguely. We'll let my monkey power guide us. Right now, it's our best chance beyond fighting our way out every step of the way."

"Okay, and the other option you mentioned?"

"It's slightly easier, but….."

"But?"

"If it looks like we can't make it….. You have to kill Kim."

"Kill…..Kimmie? Are you serious," the woman asked him, genuinely horrified in spite of the many protestations she had made in the past that she was evil.

"A single burst through the heart, and you can undo the sorceress' spell, and simultaneously _close_ the gate."

"And….And how would we get out then?"

"We wouldn't," Ron told her. "When the gate collapses, we go down with it."

"Doy," she murmured quietly. "Let's go with the first option, Stoppable. I've never been fond of going down with sinking ships."

"Me either," he grimaced down at his own naked body which couldn't help but react to Shego. "So… Let's get going."

"Shouldn't we, you know, find you some clothes first," Shego asked, noting his obvious reaction.

"I'm not exactly comfortable here myself, Shego," he told her with an obvious blush. "But right now, clothes are the least of our worries. The longer we wait, the stronger _she_ gets. Eventually, she might be too strong to overpower, and that leaves us with only the last option. If we can manage it."

"We'll forget the clothes for now. Let's go find our people," she told him grimly.

_Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own these characters, and am only using them for a not for profit tale for amusement only._

**Kim Possible: 666**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**III**

"Those are dogs," Shego hissed, staring at the creatures that milled around a frightened, whimpering creature that kept trying to slink away only to be attacked anew every time it did.

"Remember where we are," Ron told her as he moved with her out of the 'back door,' and toward a large kennel where nine big animals occupied the large fenced area in the dreary environment around them that looked nothing like the forest where they had been stranded.

"I'm trying to forget," Shego hissed, and then the bluish hound turned to whine at them, dark eyes begging help as another creature snarled, and turned their way.

"I'll hold them off," Ron said somberly, "You get Drakken out, and get back to the house."

"How….?"

She gaped as he held out a hand, and a glowing sword appeared as if they were in some bizarre cartoon, the blade glowing as blue as Ron did as he gestured for her to open the gate as the Drakken-hound now whined and yelped as several creatures moved to attack him even as they approached the gate.

The other creatures were crowding the gate as Shego pulled the latch, and then Ron flung himself forward, punching, kicking, and slicing at the huge terrible beasts as he again shouted, "Get Drakken! Go!"

She wasted no time, using her own plasma which seemed to drive the animals back as she grabbed Drakken, found he was collared, too, and used that band to drag the still cowardly mutt out of the cage as Ron managed to distract, and hold off the rest of the…..animals.

Then she was back out of the kennel, and shouted, "We're clear, Stoppable!"

"Get in the house. I'll be right there!"

She didn't argue. She turned and ran, Drakken needing no urging to follow as the whimpering beast he had become all but drooled over her when they reached the door as he tried to express his thanks. Or, she thought that was what he was doing.

"Off," she growled, and the hound shrank back, whimpering.

"You know this is your fault. Again. Honestly, I ought to just leave you here….."

"Ready," Ron asked, slamming the door behind him as something big, and very heavy slammed into the door on the other side. To her relief, it held.

"More than ready," Shego nodded as Drakken only whined. "What now?"

"Now, we head for the exit. Kim will be close, because she's going to want to be the first one through when the gate comes down. But if we do this our way, she loses."

"Wait," she frowned. "But if the witch-demon wants out….?"

"She can only go out during a certain ritual. It isn't close to being finished just yet. We force her out, and we tear her out of Kim, and slam the gate in her nose at the time. Get it," Ron asked.

"Got it."

"So, ready," he asked again.

"I guess I'd better be. You know the way back?"

"I'd better," he admitted. "Or we're still left with option two."

Drakken whimpered.

"So, how do we do this," Shego asked as he took the lead again, backtracking through a house that was more maze than mansion, and every turn had some new delightful danger they had to duck.

"I've been thinking on that. I have an idea. When we get in position, this is how we'll play it," he told her, and began to outline his plan.

Shego, for once, did not argue as she listened to every word without complaint.

**X**

They were finally back in a long hall on the main floor when they spotted the front door before them.

Even as Shego gave a sigh of relief, thinking that they had gotten lucky, a familiar redhead stepped out of the nearest door, and sneered at them.

"Well, well," the witch drawled as Monique and a seemingly indifferent Sarana stepped out behind her. "Aren't you the clever little mortals?"

"Okay, Shego, this is our chance. Don't mess with Kim, just blow open the door, grab Drakken and Monique, and get them outside. _I'll_ grab Kim."

"And if this doesn't work," she couldn't help but ask as Kim's hands began to glow with that dark flame.

"Option two."

"What clever little pets," Kim sneered, ignoring their whispering. "I do not know how two you broke free, but you not find it so easy to escape….."

"_Now_," Ron shouted, and jumped up, bounded off the wall, and hurled himself at Kim from above even as Shego opened up with both hands, using her plasma to simply blow the door, an ironically living barrier apart. Behind her, Kim shrieked in rage as Ron slammed into her, forcing her out the door, across the porch, and landing atop her in the slick grass behind.

Even she as she screamed, and tried to push him away, Shego came running outside before the door could reform itself, dragging a suddenly spiritless Monique, and leading Drakken who was still whining and cringing as he stayed close to her side.

"Now what, monkey-master," Shego demanded as the house now seemed to vibrate with genuine fury, and a soundless wail virtually, if not literally echoed inside their very souls.

"Monkey-master," Kim/Darke hissed as she still struggled to escape Ron's grasp. "I should have known! I should have seen! Only an accursed mystic could have resisted my power, and broken my spells. But you still will not….."

Ron's hard right dropped the woman into unconsciousness.

"Stay together, and follow me," he said, lifting Kim's limp body over one shoulder. "We have to get away from this gate before it tries to swallow us up again."

"How do we know which way….?"

"I know. Just don't loose Monique. Entranced as she is, she might willingly go back to damnation if you lose her."

"Don't worry, Stoppable," she told him as Shego tightened her grip on the unresisting girl's left arm. Drakken stayed close to their side of his own will, his mind still free, though his body was reshaped. "I won't let her get away. But what about the hell-bitch? Or Dr. D.? How will we get our mutual friends back….?"

"The farther we get from this gate," he said, leading them toward the darkest part of the forest. "The weaker her power will grow, and she should be forced to leave Kim's body. Her magic should be undone when she goes, too."

"Okay, so what keeps her from coming back," Shego asked uneasily, not entirely comfortable with the whole idea of being around real demons, and real spirits and monsters out to take over the world.

"Without a body she can't do anything on this side of the gate. Not even survive. She will be forced to return to the pit that spawned her, or cease to exist."

"Okay. So tell me why are we taking the darkest, scariest road instead of going the way I remember we came?"

"The Torah," he told her. "In Hebrew, the twenty-third psalm tells us the Shepherd leads us through the valley of shadows. I think Kim once told me, too, that even your Christians like to talk about the _easy_ road, and the _narrow_ road?"

"So, this is the narrow, dark road out of hell?"

"Exactly," he told her, and kept his eyes focused directly ahead of him as Kim started to shift restlessly, and struggled atop his shoulder. "So don't wander off."

Shego kept her eyes riveted to him even as Kim started to come around.

He tightened his grip, and while Kim started to writhe madly, but she couldn't get away. His grip was too tight.

"It's a good thing she can't tap Kimmie's real skills, or we'd be in real trouble."

"Doesn't matter," Ron said even as Kim suddenly went limp, and sagged back over his shoulder. "I think she's gone. Now, we just have to get back to our side of the dimensional rip. If the portal hasn't already closed."

"You could have gone all day without saying that," Shego shuddered.

Drakken barked his agreement.

They walked on through the dark forest, vision slowly fading with the little remaining light, and only Ron seemed to know where he was going as she clung to his arm while tugging Monique, and feeling Drakken holding to the utterly pliant agent's skirt with his teeth as he whimpered and whined.

It seemed the darkness went on forever, and then, it simply stopped.

**X**

Shego woke to find Ron sitting cross-legged on a grassy hill watching over Kim who lay before him as naked as they day she was born. She looked down, and found she still wore the same leather harness and straps, and shuddered.

Still, they were free, the weird witch and her weird house were gone, and that was something. No forest. No grayness in every direction. They were on a grassy hill, under a blue sky. She didn't look any further. What annoyed her was that that leather collar remained around her throat, and while she was now able to tear off the bands, and then even the harness and boots, which she did since everyone else seemed naked anyway, she just couldn't seem to remove the collar.

Looking around after she rose, she found Drakken, stark naked, too, and sprawled out behind Ron. Next to him, the little GJ agent was utterly naked, but still wearing a silver band around her throat. Her weird costume was gone, too. Only like Shego, she was left with a memento in the silvered band seamlessly fused around her throat.

"Stoppable," she groaned, feeling as if she had just spent all weekend drinking, and getting run over a by truck, or two. Or ten. "What….? What happened? Where….?"

Ron pointed. Not five yards away, he pointed out their borrowed car was ditched on the side of a narrow dirt road. Not two yards from it, their crashed hovercraft sat drunkenly half in and half out of a shallow ditch.

"We're back in our world, Shego," he told her with a somber smile.

She finished pulling off the last green and black leather band from her thigh, standing naked except for her collar, and asked, "What about _this_? Why won't it come off?"

"The same reason Monique's collar remained. It was forged of hell's magic, but fashioned from something of this world. I'm not certain, but I have the sense that you two are going to carry that tainted token of this….adventure until the day you die. A reminder of what could have been. And what might yet be."

"That does not sound promising," she shuddered. "What about….? It won't….do anything to me?"

"I don't really know. I was wondering about Monique, too."

She looked around, and sighed, and said, "Well, that can wait. What can't is the fact we're sitting out here naked in the middle of nowhere," she said grimly.

"Yes, I know. The car is out of gas. What about your hovercraft?"

"Drakken crashed it, and when we hit, we couldn't make it power up. Still, maybe we might be able to get it working again. Now that things seem….normal. Normalish," she grimaced.

"Good idea. Why don't you go see what the damage is," he told her blandly, keeping his voice down since the others remained sleeping.

"Yes, sir," she nodded, and turned to start down the hill.

She had already taken a few steps before she realized what had just happened between them.

"Oh…..phooey," she moaned, and kept going as she looked back at Ron who only looked at her with genuine sympathy.

_Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own these characters, and am only using them for a not for profit tale for amusement only._

**Kim Possible: 666**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**IV**

Shego sat in a chair in the Possible living room, feeling more than uncomfortable as she waited for Ron or Kim to show back up.

Monique was in the kitchen. She was cooking as the two older Possibles simply sat and read the paper, or reviewed a medical journal respectively. In the now two months since they had escaped that literal hell, Monique had not said one word to anyone. Not one. That did not stop her from working like a woman possessed by a crazed domestic spirit. You couldn't make her not work.

She did continue to defer to Kim, and Kim alone, and she even worked in the Possible house while Kim was home visiting. Usually, though, they were in Kim's own house. Shego, to her complete chagrin, also came along for the ride.

Not by choice.

In the two months since first waking up on that hillside, she had found out the hard way that for whatever the reasons, she only obeyed Ron and Kim. Kim, she supposed, because the spirit once housed within her had somehow imprinted her power over that collar yet to be removed, and Ron because….. Well, she didn't know why. She guessed it had something to do with his own magic. Not that it mattered. He actually went out of his way to avoid commanding her to do anything. Just as Kim did once the back to do-gooding redhead figured out what had happened. Still, her caution with that apparent power over her former nemesis surprised Shego. The did not change the fact that they both had power over her, though, and she knew it.

_Felt_ it.

Otherwise, she could still do as she wished, and ignore anyone she wanted. As usual.

What she had also found out the hard way was that she couldn't stay too far away from Kim for too long.

The first day she learned that she actually started getting violently ill if she strayed too far. If she did try to ignore that feeling, she found out the hard way she started dying. Literally.

She barely made it back to Kim's side the second time she tried to walk away.

She hadn't tried leaving since.

Even her nerd-buddy couldn't find a logical reason for her reaction.

It was all magic, and he couldn't help with that. It didn't help that Nerdlinger still had trouble accepting they had encountered genuine magic. Or hell itself. He was still babbling about scientific explanations yet to be discovered.

Only not even monkey-boy's magic could do anything for them.

Which left her as Kim's new companion, like it, or not. Even that one-eyed bitch that ran GJ was not completely cold-hearted, because even though that once again human, and still dimwitted Dr. D was dropped back into prison, she was allowed to remain in the custody of Kim Possible, who was given the assignment of seeing she stayed out of trouble.

For however long it was necessary.

Ironically, Drakken, Kim, and Stoppable seemed to be the only ones that got out relatively untouched by their experiences. She felt it was unfair, and sometimes, when she was alone, she found she actually cried.

Then she remembered neither her 'master' or 'mistress' were forcing her to do anything degrading, and the only reason Monique worked for them was because she couldn't seem to stop. It was if her own mind were still gone, and all that remained was a servant's need to serve.

Shego realized in light of the girl's fate that she was still very lucky, especially considering the fate that demoness had originally planned for her.

She sighed, looking without seeing the television in front of her, and then turning as she heard the distinctive whine of turbos as Kim's Roth came flying home rather than driving up as Kim returned from her errand. Thank God, she found herself thinking, knowing that growing uneasiness she had been feeling had come from their pushing the _time limit _on their separation.

The parents eyed one another, and stared at the door as Kim came into the door, looking disgusted.

"Kimmie-cub, what have we said about flying home?"

"Sorry, dad. I got mobbed by paparazzi, which was bad enough. Then a bunch of weird devil-worshippers tried to follow me home. One of them even offered to _knock_ _me_ _up_ so I could fulfill my destiny by birthing the devil's child," she exclaimed indignantly as Shego just stared at her.

"Where did they get a loopy idea like that," she asked, already feeling better as Kim walked toward her.

"Who knows," Kim sighed, sitting back on the couch beside her. "Ever since that jerk Will leaked the details of our 'mission' to the press, I've had fruitcakes from both sides of the proverbial fence trying to recruit me, or kill me."

"_Kill_ you," Ann Possible gasped. "That's the first I heard of that one, Kimberly."

"Oh, well, honestly, it was just one cult. They felt that since I was now marked by the devil, I had to die to save the world from evil," she muttered.

"Well, in my day, we didn't have to worry about cults, or devils, or any weird gates to hell. We just….. Well, we just didn't have to worry about them," James Possible said firmly, and returned to his paper.

"What about Ron, dear? Did you find out anything new from him?"

"I don't know what he's doing today. Betty sent him out on assignment," she told her mother. "My field value is pretty much shot since I've gotten such a…..following lately, and I can't leave Shego for very long anyway. That said, I'm trying to just focus on my classes. Now, how was your day," she turned to smile wanly at Shego.

"Better than yours, it sounds," Shego had to admit.

"Any change in Monique," she asked quietly, glancing around the surprisingly clean room.

Or maybe not so surprisingly clean room.

"She's making dinner," Ann told her, putting her journal aside. "And if you try to get her to take off that maid's dress she found online, she actually has a fit."

"That poor girl," James sighed. "She was going to be a businesswoman, wasn't she? Before she joined GJ?"

"Yeah. And it was my fault she joined." Kim said as she shook her head as she stared up at the ceiling in disgust.

"She made her own decision, Kimmie. We all did," Shego told her, trying to ease her 'mistress's' latest bout of guilt. "No one forced her to join up, and no one forced her to follow you. It was what she wanted to do. I'm sure she would do it again if given the choice."

"Yeah, but ….."

"Miss Go is right, honey," her mother told her firmly. "You have both did a lot of good in your life already. Besides, you can't give up now. Ron may still come through, but whatever happens, I know you won't give up on your friends."

"No, I won't," Kim nodded firmly, regaining her optimism as Shego knew she would.

She always did.

"There's an answer, and I'm going to find it. I have Ron tapping Sensei's wisdom now, but until he gets back from his mission, I won't know what he's found. If he found anything. Meanwhile, I'm getting through my college a little faster than I anticipated with all this free time, and it looks like I'll be starting my doctoral studies next week."

"Next week," Shego exclaimed as she stared at her, knowing how hard college could be from her own sporadic studies that finally earned her a teaching certificate in child development. The easiest degree she had been able to find at the time.

"Well, I finished off my Master's this afternoon," she told her. "The degree is coming in the mail, since the university preferred I keep a low profile with my new….following," she grumbled.

"Good for you, Kimmie," James said all the same from behind his paper.

"Still. A Master's in….two months," Shego still gaped.

"Actually, it was eight," Kim told her. "I had a slow start, with missions, and all, but with all this free time I've had lately, I had to focus on something, so I just breezed the curriculum."

"For a Master's degree? What about the whole four year dealie?"

"No big," she shrugged, "That was only a double major."

"Only," Shego frowned now. "Jeez, I sometimes forget you're from a family of eggheads. No offense," she said when James' paper dropped just enough for him to eye her.

"None taken," Ann told her, but James' eyes glittered over the rim of his glasses for a moment before he returned to reading.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" stereo voices sounded as the door burst open.

"Oh, you're still here," Jim grinned as he and his twin came into the house. "Does that mean Monique is cooking again?"

"She's making something for supper now," James told them.

"Cool," both said as one.

"She's a great cook," Jim added.

Ann cleared her voice, looking sternly at them.

"Sorry, mom," they grinned.

"Yeah," Tim went on. "You're a good cook, but….."

"Monique is like gourmet after a fast food diet," Jim finished.

"I don't think that helps, guys," Shego sniggered as Ann glared at her sons all the more.

"Boys, don't belittle your mother's cooking. I happen to enjoy fast food," James stated carelessly. Then realized his wife was eyeing him now. "I mean…. Well, just don't get used to Monique. I'm sure Kim will be heading back to her own place once Wade upgrades her security to keep out the new lunatics hounding her."

"Uh, actually, I'm moving out of the apartment, and buying a house," Kim told him.

"Really?"

"Ron and I discussed it earlier. We're going in on it together, and buying the old Miller place on Townsend Street."

"You're buying a house….together," Jim exclaimed, turning for the television they had commandeered upon entering the house.

Tim sniggered, and asked, "Are you guys….?"

"Tweebs, shut up," she hissed when they started making kissing noises.

"Honey, when you say together," her mother frowned.

"We're going to be _roommates_ for now, mom. Neither one of is sure we're ready for _that_ step, or if we even want to take it together. Either together, or….not. If at all. But in the meantime, the Miller house is big enough for all of us, Monique, and Shego included, and it has plenty of room for me to work on my own projects so I can focus on my PhD."

"Decided on a project, have you," James asked, smiling again as he paper lowered again.

This time, far enough for them to see his whole face.

"I'm thinking of trying to work with the Lorwardian tech GJ let Wade sample. If I can use their nanno-tech, and slave it to medical use, we could find new cures for a lot of diseases and illnesses. Maybe even regenerate lost limbs or organs, and things like that. It might even be a way to help Monique, if I can figure out something if Ron can't help her."

"That is a very worthwhile endeavor, sweetheart. As a doctor, I wish you the best of luck," Ann told her.

"Well, it's going to take a lot of work," Kim admitted as Shego found herself impressed with the redhead's ambitions. "So far, I'm still on the theoretical end."

What she was talking about could net someone millions. Maybe billions. Yet Shego wasn't too surprised she was still focused on just helping people.

"I sure if anyone can do it, you can, Kimmie-cub," James told her proudly. "Everyone else is still trying to make new weapons, but leave it to you to….."

"Supper is ready," Jim said when he spotted Monique who had come to stand in the open passage between dining room and living room. Her usual signal that preparations were complete, and the food was ready.

When the boys jumped to their feet to race to the dining room, Monique simply stood aside, and followed them back toward the kitchen.

They already knew Monique would eat, too, but only after the family ate, and her work was done.

Like a true servant.

"Maybe you could figure out how to undo that magic spell on your friend, too," Shego suggested, her aversion to mind control less than secret to the Possibles.

"And on you, too," Kim smiled as she stood up.

"Much as this sucks, Kimmie, I can't complain. Not when I see your friend, and think about how things could have gone for me if it weren't for your sidekick."

"Partner," Kim corrected her, not for the first time.

"All I know, is none of us would be here without the monkey-man."

"Yes, Ronald has become quite an admirable young man," James agreed as he stood, folding his paper to tuck it under his arm. "Not that he didn't always have his… His….."

"Potential," Ann asked him knowingly.

"Exactly," James smiled as they all headed for the kitchen.

"So, when are you moving," the twins asked even as they settled about the table.

"Right. If you need any help moving, dear, feel free to call," James added.

"I'm sure Ron and I can….."

"The twins could help, too," James cut her off.

"Oh, no," Kim protested. "That kind of help I do not need," she grimaced as she took her usual seat.

Shego followed them with a knowing smirk, sitting near Kim out of habit of late. She already knew the Possible twins were a handful.

Two handfuls.

Funny, that while she had little choice about being here, she nonetheless found herself liking her life at Kimmie's side. The way she had enjoyed it when Electronique had zapped her and the boys a while back. Only this time, she was in her right mind, and could appreciate the redhead's company in her own right.

Even if it was rather dull for the most part.

Still, it beat dying.

**X**

It was the same dream.

All too real, and all too enticing.

She was back in that playroom, bent over a bench as something raped her.

Hard.

It wasn't Ron.

Or even Rok/Ron.

It was something truly monstrous. Something that somehow stretched in all directions, and yet could not be seen.

It was something that made every cell in her body burn even as she screamed in blissful agony at the end of a massive, male shaft that penetrated her very soul as much as it did her flesh. Flesh endlessly seared, and torn open only to heal, and be ravaged again.

All around her, a dark, cheerless plain opened beyond the room that was covered in monstrous abominations, and she understood the playroom was hell itself. She was dead, and damned, and she was going to serve the dark denizens around her as a puppet to be used, and abused for all eternity.

For the first time in the past three months, the dream didn't seem to be ending as she screamed. A few days ago, she had tried to walk away from Kim's house again. The _mistress_' house. She had tried to test the power again, and she barely got down the block before she had to crawl back, vomiting bloody bile, and feeling as if something were inside her trying to explode outward.

She hadn't really been trying to escape.

She had only wanted to take a walk.

Just a simple walk.

But the magic binding her to Kim, or where Kim lived as they had learned, would not relent.

She barely made it back to the house before passing out on the step.

She woke in her bed, Monique silently tending her. When Kim returned, she said nothing of the incident, though the redhead knew she was depressed again. She didn't discuss it. Ron was off again on another mission, and still seeking some clue yet to be found that might somehow free Monique and Shego of their magical bonds.

When Kim left her to sleep that night, she had thought she was feeling too bad to sleep.

She was wrong.

She dropped off, and then fell right into this nightmarish pit.

Again.

"_Welcome home, Shego_," a snide, sneering voice suddenly cut into the sounds of her screaming, and she focused on a twisted aberration that looked like the monstrous mastiff Drakken had become for a time. Only he was far more hellishly suited for this environment.

Still, she could recognize him, and knew it was him, even as the massive hellhound stopped her screaming by rising to rip at her face, tearing the very flesh from her skull as he tore out her tongue.

She woke screaming.

"Shego! Are you okay?"

"I think… I think…..something's happened to Drew," she said with wide, frightened eyes as Kim stood over her, having been shaking her in an attempt to wake her.

Kim just stared at her, eyes dark with worry.

"What?"

"I was wondering how to tell you," the redhead finally said as she sat on the side of her bed.

"Tell me what," she moaned, fearing what she might hear.

"He's in a coma, Shego. Someone stabbed him in a riot, and they carved some kind of cult symbol on his chest. I think it's from the same group that has been after us lately. He's critical, or was the last time I heard, but…."

"I saw him. In my dream," Shego rasped, staring back at her with wide eyes. "Only… Only he was….. We were _both_ in hell again. And….."

"Easy, Shego," Kim told her, impulsively hugging her. "He's not dead yet, and I have faith in Ron. If there's a way to end this, he's going to find it. I believe in him. You should, too."

Shego couldn't help it. An uncontrollable lust much like she had felt in her nightmare swept over her, and her arms rose, and she pulled Kim down into her bed, kissing her feverishly as she did.

"Sheg…..!"

She cut off her cry, kissing her again.

"Shego…..! Let go," she finally managed to command.

"I'm sorry," Shego wailed as she automatically obeyed her. "I… I don't know why…..! Please, don't leave me," she blurted out as Kim managed to push her away, and stood up away from the bed.

"I'm not like that," Kim told her grimly.

"I'm not either," she protested. "Or….I wasn't. I don't know anything any more," she moaned, and buried her head in her pillow. "I just…. I don't want to be alone," she whimpered, daring to look back up at her.

"Shego, just calm down, and relax. Go back to slee….."

"_No_," she screeched. "All I ever dream about is…_there_," she whispered that last.

Kim, who had no memory of anything past going to bed in the old house, could only rely on what the others had told her. And the reality of what had befell Shego and Monique since her waking.

"Okay. Okay, listen to me, Shego. How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Ever since….we got away," she admitted quietly, looking up at her with overly bright eyes.

"Every night?"

"Yes," she admitted, unable to lie.

Kim sighed.

"Okay. Okay, I have it. You have to listen to me, right?"

"It sure seems like it," she muttered sourly.

"Then listen to this," she told her. "I want you to stop dreaming of….that place. Dream only _nice_ dreams. Dream of heaven. And simple, happy things. Nothing bad. Nothing frightening. Only good, happy dreams of heaven. Now, go to sleep," she told her, and headed for the door even as the woman relaxed on the bed.

Behind her, Shego's eyes had already closed. Her unusually pale, frightened visage already replaced with a faint smile.

Kim walked out of the room, unable to believe Shego had been living with that kind of burden all this time, and had never said anything.

To be honest, she had been so wrapped up with her own work, her school, and trying to find a way out of this unnatural sitch that she had not really paid that much attention to the woman. Frankly, after finding out she could leave Shego so long as she stayed in her home without any harm coming to her, she had been leaving every chance she got to try to get back to a relatively normal life.

When she could elude the religious nuts from both sides.

Then she wondered about Monique.

Never speaking a single word, just endlessly working as work was needed. In all this time, her once boisterous, lively friend had never said a word. She just….worked. Still, was she having the same nightmares? And how would she ever know? She frowned as she headed for her own room, wishing Ron were back. She needed to talk to him about this. Now.

Even Dr. Director couldn't really understand what she was facing here. It was as if she had woke up in a warped world where her life had been corrupted without her knowing how, or why. She sighed, feeling a bit bitter over everything, and still shaken by that unexpected kiss from Shego.

Why had she done it?

Why had she let her?

She wasn't sure. She had seen it coming, to be honest, and she had just froze.

As if…. Surely she had not wanted it?

Okay, it had been a while since she had dated, but Shego? Besides, she wasn't gay. Far from it. She liked boys. _Men_.

She still wasn't sure if she and Ron were completely through. Not yet.

Still….

She shook her head, and went downstairs to ensure the house was locked up, and only then headed back to her own room. She locked the door before she went to bed.

Unlike Shego's hopefully blissful dreams, hers were dark and chaotic. Even she didn't seem to know what was happening in her life any longer, and it was reflected in the images that filled her dreamscape.

Fortunately, she forgot most of it by the time she woke.

_Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own these characters, and am only using them for a not for profit tale for amusement only._

**Kim Possible: 666**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**V**

Ron walked into the house a little after noon.

Shego was sitting on the couch, watching something on television without paying much attention to it. She was wearing casual slacks and a loose blouse just then, because her uniform was a bit uncomfortable even after she had found a spare. She looked up, and eyed the somber monkey-master, hoping he had something good to share this time.

"Where's Kim?"

"School," Shego told him.

"She….didn't need to take….?"

"We figured out she can leave me at her place, but I still can't leave. If we're outside the house, though, I have to stay close."

"At least you stilhave some freedom….."

"Not really. I can't even step out on the porch. I have to stay inside," she grumbled.

Ron, who knew by now how much she loved to sunbathe, knew that had to be hurting her as much as any other restriction on her of late.

"So, give. Tell me you have some good news for a change," Shego demanded as much as asked.

"Maybe. But…..only for Monique," he told her. "Master Sensei has a friend who is a monk with some serious mystical chops. He thinks he might be able to help her. Only I have to bring her there, if we can. We haven't tried separating her from Kim because…. Well, you know. We need to know if she can go to Japan, because the monk won't come here."

"He couldn't help me?"

"Different magic, from what I've been told," he admitted as he walked over, and sit in a chair near the couch where she sat. "But we're still investigating some other options. The monk thinks that Monique's spell is a more….minor one, though, that he can manage if we bring her to him."

"I hope it works," Shego murmured, turning her gaze back to the television she stared at without paying any attention to the flickering images.

"Don't give up, Shego," Ron told her quietly. "We really are still working to find a way around this thing."

"Did you hear about Drew?"

"Yes. Dr. Director filled me in on my way back."

"I dreamed about him. We were…._there_ again."

Ron said nothing for a long moment.

"Ronald. Can you really…..change your fate?"

"Fate is another word for laziness. That's what Master Sensei says. No one decides your fate except you. Unless you give up your choices, and let someone else run your life."

Shego nodded absently. "I don't want to go there. Not again. Not ever. Certainly not…forever."

"No one does," he told her quietly.

"When are you….leaving again," Shego finally asked.

"After I see Kim, and we make sure that it's safe for Monique to come with me without her company."

"Oh."

"Is there something else on your mind, Shego," Ron asked her, noting the way she was seemingly restless as she played at looking at the television.

"I've been having…..a problem lately."

"What kind of problem?"

"The other night… I kind of…..kissed Kimmie," she admitted, blushing dark green.

"I can guess how that went," he remarked.

"She almost took my head off," she admitted. "I…. It was an impulse. I admit it. I was just so….. Well, I don't know what I was. I just needed to kiss her. Then…. Ever since…. I've been feeling….aroused. Really aroused. But only when I think of…..her."

Ron was blushing now, but maintained his composure.

"I don't really want it. Or...I don't think so," Shego added quickly. Earnestly. "I mean, these….feelings. I just want to be free again. To….be myself. Only I feel like someone is still pulling my strings, and not in a good way."

Ron said nothing to that.

"Do you think…..feeling this…..weird…about Kim will make me…..more damned?"

"I'm hardly an expert on the afterlife," he admitted with a rueful grin. "But….I don't think any deity worthy of the name would damn you for something you couldn't help. I have to ask, though, did you already have any feelings for Kim? Because it doesn't seem like something that would just come out of nowhere. Even with the whole magic collar thingy zapping you."

"What? No! I mean…. I don't think so. I always respected her. I even liked her. A very, teeny-tiny bit. I just never thought…. I never wanted….."

"Okay. Okay. I'm just asking," Ron calmed her. "It might make more sense if you did already have….ah, feelings. It might just be the magic trying to mold you closer to an image Kim would….."

He frowned.

"Wait. You think Kim is doing this to me?"

"If she is, I doubt she would be doing it purposely. Trust me, after a year dating her, I can tell you she's completely clueless when it comes to her own feelings at the best of times."

"So…. You guys really broke up?"

"You didn't hear? It was all over GNN. You would think we declared war on the world, or something the way they hyped the story."

"I guess I didn't notice," Shego murmured. "But…. If she doesn't know she's doing this, and still pushes me away….." "I don't know what to tell you, Shego. The question is, what will you do is she decides to take this, ah, attraction further for whatever reason?"

"I don't know," she murmured uneasily. And she meant it.

**X**

Shego woke up late that night.

She had helped 'test' Monique, found enviously that the ebony girl did not have the same limitations that she did, and could walk away with Ron without so much as a twitch of discomfort. It likely helped that Kim told her hapless friend from the start to go with Ron, and do whatever he wanted.

After several tests to ensure she really was all right, Ron had taken her to the airport, and a waiting flight that would take them to Japan.

Shego now lay in her bed, sighing restlessly as she felt the growing arousal that had been plaguing her for days now. Stoppable's words actually made sense the more she had thought on them. She had never really had any….desire for Kim. Or she didn't think so. Sure, she liked the spunky, little redhead, but that was it. Respect, admiration, and a degree of fondness for the woman's spirit, however, were not lust.

Not even close.

Yet she felt that desire burning in her almost every second now.

She lay there in her room, thinking of what all of this meant. Thinking of the source of that hunger, and what it might mean for both of them.

Sitting up in her room, she tried to focus on anything but her growing desire.

It was, she found, a losing battle.

**X**

Kim woke from a pleasant dream, finding herself bound to her own bed, and unable to move. She tried to call out, but found herself gagged, unable to say a word. She then realized a dark head was moving between her thighs in the dimly lit room, and she tried to yell, to protest, but the gag in her mouth very effectively muffled her complains, or her attempted commands.

Shego's tongue continued to slide over her wet, swollen flesh, and she now understood why she had been feeling so nice just before waking.

She squirmed beneath Shego's tongue, but the woman was obviously skilled, and knew just how to arouse her. She wriggled and moaned, but couldn't break free as she now felt teeth and fingers coming into play, teasing, nipping, and invading her in ways she had never imagined.

She was on the verge of exploding in helpless climax when the brunette rose over her, and she realized the green-skinned woman was once more clad in that garish and obscene garment made of her own uniform according to Ron's story.

She thought Shego had thrown it away.

Or done something with it.

She hadn't realized she had kept it.

The woman leaned down over her, pressing her wet glistening lips to hers, rubbing her turgid nipples over Kim's still slightly larger breasts as she kissed her around the gag. Even as Shego palmed those warm, fat orbs, the green-skinned woman only then realized Kimmie hadn't really gotten out untouched after all. Not really. She just never seemed to consider her new dimensions in the same way as her collar, and Monique's helpless servitude.

She seemed so ordinary. So….herself. A few inches added to her bust just didn't seem the same.

Okay, it was more than a few inches, but she didn't care.

She realized at that moment that she loved her mistress, and wanted to please her.

Even if the mistress preferred to pretend otherwise.

But Shego, as she kissed her moaning, wriggling Princess, just somehow knew now that Kim's heart was at war with itself. She knew that she wanted this, and had wanted it a very long time. Which actually surprised her, for Shego had always enjoyed teasing, and irritating the girl, but never once really considered her like _that_. Until now.

Now she wanted her mistress to know just how good she could feel.

How good she could make her feel.

She kissed her again, then nibbled at her ears as she ground their swollen, wet sexes together.

Kim whined, her body bucking just before she stiffened, then seemed to go wild beneath her. Shego didn't let her escape. Her lips, tongue, and fingers kept stroking, kept teasing, and kept her passions stoked and stroked until Kim had found her own release three times before Shego finally rose, and pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Why," Kim seethed after she finally caught her breath, and focused on her as Shego now acted almost timidly as she released her from her makeshift bonds.

Shego blushed, but smiled at her as she stood beside the bed as Kim sat up, glaring at her, but didn't otherwise move.

"Well," Kim demanded. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I…. I only gave you what you wanted," she finally told her.

"_What_," the redhead almost shrieked.

"Kimberly," she told her, kneeling in front of her, and trying to reach for her hands which Kim jerked back.

Shego cringed, but steeled herself all the same.

The moment she had woke, she had felt Kim's subconscious hunger, and desires. She felt the nagging draw as the redhead unknowingly wanted what she didn't realize, or wouldn't admit even to herself. She knew if she were going to give either of them any relief, she was going to have to ensure that Kim couldn't protest.

Or order her to stop.

She had known even as she prepared herself that she would have to take Kim unawares, and make her a helpless partner in her seduction. Which was just what she explained to her.

"Are you insane? Is that….thing making you nuts?"

"No! Kim, I didn't think of this on my own. _You_ did."

"Me!"

"Yes," she said, looking up at her. "Kim, I've been sensing your…..want for days now. And…I started wanting it, too. I started….needing it. Because we both know I'm at your command. Even your subconscious ones."

Kim frowned.

"But I never…. I would never….."

"I didn't want it either, Kimberly," she told her. "Not at first. But…however it happened, feelings, our feelings, those are real. They aren't…..necessarily wrong. Are they," she asked, almost begging her to agree. To accept her.

"How can it _not_ be wrong," she hissed, lurching to her feet, and stepping away from her.

"Because….."

"Answer me," Kim all but screamed at the paler than usual woman.

"Because, I realized while I thought about all of this that…..I love you," Shego told her quietly.

"You…..what?"

"I love you. I didn't realize it myself until all this just…..came out. I had to work through a lot of baggage we share, but I realized, I really do love you. And I decided if you wanted this, secretly or not, I would give it to you. I would give you anything you wanted. Anything."

Kim just stared at her.

"I'm taking a shower. Go to your room, and stay there," she spat, and stormed out of her room.

Shego felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart as she dropped her head even as she found herself literally crawling toward her room.

"What are you doing," Kim demanded as she looked back to ensure she was really obeying her.

Shego lifted her head, tears flowing from her overly bright eyes.

She looked not unlike she was in pain.

"I'm sorry," she moaned, "I just tried….. I'm sorry."

"Stand up," Kim sighed, staring at her in chagrin.

Shego rose to her feet, still looking pale, and still crying silently.

"Are you…..hurt?"

"Your…..anger…..hurts me," she admitted. "Just like your….happiness… pleasures me."

Kim just stood there shocked as she watched Shego crying, pale and trembling, as if about to collapse.

"I'm sorry, too," Kim told her quietly. "Don't feel bad. I'm not really mad at you. I'm not," she insisted.

Shego staggered forward, and dropped to her knees, hugging Kim's legs.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie. I just needed…. I wanted you to…. To….."

"It's all right, Shego," she sighed, and reached down touch her dark head. "I shouldn't have yelled. I…. I just shouldn't have yelled."

Kim found she felt truly terrible just then as Shego, the strongest, proudest woman she knew literally wept on her shoulder like a child when she lifted her back to her feet. She knew she had secret fantasies over the woman for years, but never once had she ever imagined…..this.

"Please, forgive me," Shego sniffed, not releasing her even when she seemed to have finally recovered, and regained some of her own composure.

"Of course, I do," Kim murmured, finding it beyond surprising that she was standing here naked with Shego in her arms.

And liking it.

Had Shego really just reacted to her own….dreams?

Okay, she had issues with guys. She couldn't seem to find one, or keep one. Not even Ron, who was about as great a guy as you could find. She still just couldn't seem to….settle.

Was it really because…..

Her green eyes rounded as if she realized something only then.

"I'll try not to….."

"Shego, it's all right. It's all right."

"But you hated it. Didn't you? You hated….me?"

"No. I have never hated you. I don't think I could ever hate you."

"R-Really," she asked quietly.

"Really. I…. To be honest, you're right. I do love you. I think….I think I have for a long time. I just never thought…. I could never bring myself to….."

"I know. I didn't realize it myself until you made me face it," Shego said, smiling as she stepped back to just stare at her. "So, how loopy is this," she asked. "Us, both falling in love, and not even knowing it?"

"Pretty loopy," Kim agreed, and gently reached out to touch her pale, tear-streaked cheek.

"Do you think we'll go back _there_ for this," Shego asked uneasily.

"Not for loving one another," Kim told her firmly. "I just can't believe in that kind of a god. I won't believe it. This is…. This is right. Just as right as any other kind of love."

"God, I hope you're right," she sighed. "Because all else considered, I think we're pretty much stuck with each other," she smiled wanly at her.

Kim smiled, and nodded. "Suddenly, I don't mind. Maybe it's time I started being honest with myself, and everyone else, too. Shower," she asked.

"Together," Shego dared ask in a soft rasp.

"Well, we are in this together," Kim suddenly smiled, and winked at her.

Shego gave a faint, light chortle, and felt much of her own burden lift.

Both women seemed to reach for one another at the same time, and then they were kissing. Their arms clutched and clung, their lips pressing together even as a rush of raw emotion surged within each, and seemed to wash over the both of them.

Even as Shego broke the kiss, staring breathlessly at her, she realized she was covered in a light, ashen dust. She frowned as she brushed at the substance as Kim looked at her throat.

"Shego. The collar….."

Shego's hands rose to her throat, but by then it was evident what was happening. The rest of her lewd, reshaped uniform was crumbling to add to the pile of ash falling around her feet. The collar, and the bawdy uniform was just….gone.

They both looked down as Shego stared at the gray ash that covered her, and lay at her feet.

"I'm…. Could this mean….? I'm free?"

"Let's try something," Kim said, eyeing her thoughtfully.

She cleared her voice, and said, "Shego. Go wash the kitchen windows. _Now_."

"Wash them yourself, Pumpkin," Shego beamed, her expression bright and happy. "I don't do windows for anyone!"

"Oh, Shego!" Kim cried, and threw her arms around her.

"There's still one big test," Shego reminded her somberly after a moment of just enjoying being held again. No magic. No collar. No commands. Just the genuine desire to be in the redhead's arms. Which meant that part really was all her.

"You….could leave now," Kim realized.

"Yeah, but….I better not try that one until I get dressed."

"I'd recommend it," Kim agreed. "So, shower first?"

Shego smiled.

"Definitely, Princess."

_Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own these characters, and am only using them for a not for profit tale for amusement only._

**Kim Possible: 666**

**Original Story By Twisted-Wun & LJ58**

**Edited and Reposted (With Permission) by LJ58**

**VI**

Six hours after she had left Kim at the door, Shego finally returned to find her sitting on the porch. The redhad had stood up when she spotted her walking toward her, but waited at the step as Shego slowly came toward her.

"Are you….okay," Kim asked her quietly.

"Are you," Shego asked, now dressed in a wispy, green sundress with matching heels, and a few bags in her hands.

"I…. I was worried…."

"I was, too," Shego admitted. "Then I realized I had not only got down the block, I got down the road. Into downtown, and all the way to Upperton."

"And you came back."

"Yes," Shego nodded, understanding what she was asking. "Because I do love you, Kimmie," she said. "And….I'm tired of running. Tired of fighting. I sure don't want to risk going back _there_! Whatever else happens, I….I want…. I'd like to be with you. Not because I have to be, but because….."

Kim flung herself into her arms.

"Me, too."

"What about monkey-boy?"

"We'll cope," Kim murmured, hugging the older woman.

"It's funny. I feel…..freer than I have in years," Shego told her as she held her in turn. "I just feel happier. We should celebrate."

"Hmmmm. Define celebrate," Kim smiled, hugging her back.

"I bought you a dress. I want to take you out. I want to celebrate. Dance. Everything," she beamed.

"Okay," Kim readily agreed. Then sighed. "But what about the cultists still stalking us…..?"

"Screw 'em. Those loopy bastards come after us tonight, and they're gonna meet their own god firsthand if they ruin our night."

"Shego," she growled.

"Oh, all right. I won't kill anyone. But they might wish they were dead," she said.

"By the way, Betty called."

"Let me guess. Someone sighted me away from you?"

"No. She was telling me Drakken pulled out of the coma. He's going to live."

She sighed. "I should visit him. If only to tell him I'm officially quitting. And…..to try to get him to straighten up before it's too late for him, too."

"You really think you were there? That you saw him….?"

"I know I was, Kim," Shego said somberly now. "I know it as much as I know you loved me. I know that we were in hell, and I don't want to go back. _Ever_. Besides, even Dr. D doesn't deserve that place. He's a goofy moron at the best of times, but even he doesn't deserve…..that."

"We'll go see him tomorrow," Kim assured her.

"Good. Then tonight, we have fun," she smiled, and reached down to pick up her bags. "Wait till you see the dress I got you."

"Let me guess. It's green."

Shego pouted. "I'm not that bad. Besides, it's more…lime than green."

Kim couldn't help but laugh.

**X**

Betty Director's fingers drummed on her desk as she stared at the two women both dressed in torn, but once pricy finery standing in front of her.

Kim had the sense to look a bit chagrined. Even a little anxious.

Shego, as usual, looked far too indifferent for her to get a read on the woman's state of mind.

"I just heard from the police chief. Would you like to know the final tally?"

"I think we can guess," Shego drawled.

"Let's just be accurate, shall we," Dr. Director cut in. "Five hundred _thousand_ in property damage. That's not counting any potential lawsuits. Fifteen people in ICU…."

"To be fair, they started it," Kim added.

"And they deserved all they got," Shego added. "Even I didn't realize how loopy some of those cultists bugging Kimmie were until both sides came after us at once."

Kim grimaced.

One moment they had been happy. Dancing blissfully, completely unaware of anything but their own company. Until a group of cultists surged in from the rear of the club, demanding the 'harlots of hell' die for the good of the world. Even as the crowd screamed, and fled, another group rushed them, declaring the 'princess of hell' was fated to rise, and she had to fulfill her duty to the Dark One by birthing the devil's son.

They were trapped between both sides in the crowded club with nowhere to go.

Almost forty cultists had surrounded them in total. Frankly, they were lucky only fifteen ended up in ICU.

"Another ten are in still critical condition," Betty Director went on.

"Oh," Kim mentally reevaluated her body count. Of course, to be fair, she had been trying to pull her punches until that nut with the silver sword tried to decapitate her. "My bad," she murmured, knowing the fifteen were Shego's. Her new-found lover had taken it poorly when someone declared they were fated to impregnate their dark master's vassal.

She already knew more than a few of those guys wouldn't be impregnating anyone any more.

"Now, I know you two have to stay close, but causing riots in a woman's club is not my idea of laying low, Possible," she growled.

"Uh, actually, about that….."

"We really need to talk, Betty," Shego told her.

Betty blinked.

"Did you just use my name?"

Shego only smiled.

"Why did you use my name?"

"Truce," Shego asked, holding her hands up.

Betty's good eye narrowed, then she eyed Kim.

"Talk, Kimberly. And this had better be good. Or you two will end up in bordering cells!"

"As if you could hold us," Shego snorted.

"Shego. New leaf. Remember?"

"Okay. Okay. But I'm not going to jail. You still need me."

"And vice versa," Kim smiled at her, and Betty gaped, trying very hard not to believe what her own eye was telling her just then.

"Talk," Betty Director demanded, and wished she had never gotten out of bed as the women made her gape at them all the more.

**X**

"What a night," Shego sighed as they walked into the house just before dawn.

"Where have you been," Ron asked as they closed the door behind them. "What happened to you," he demanded as he eyed their torn, ragged dresses.

He looked upset, and obviously more than a little anxious.

"Long story, Ronald," Shego yawned, then glanced toward Kim. "You want to tell this one? Right now, all I want is a bath, and a bed. Maybe just a bed," she added after another yawn.

"Tired as I am," Kim said, heading for the kitchen. "I have to know. Monique?"

"She's free," Ron told her with a nod, then noticed, "And Shego? What happened to….?"

Shego grinned, her fingers brushing her bare throat where Ron's eyes were fixed, then turned and followed Kim.

"What the heck, I have to hear this, too."

"The short version," he told them as Shego went to make them coffee. "Is that Monk Enku was able to break the enchantment on Monique," he admitted. "She's staying with…..friends in a Buddhist shrine where they will watch her until they are certain she's completely free of the spell."

"Then she's all right," Kim smiled.

"She's…..free."

"Ron," Kim frowned.

"Right now, she's very….childlike. Her memories are….well, muted. Subdued. She's very fragile just now. Enku believes she will recover, with time. But he needs to keep a close eye on her to ensure that she doesn't succumb to the spell again, or worse, because it was a very powerful enchantment."

"So, she's still not really herself yet," Kim murmured somberly.

"She's on her way back, Kim. That is more than she had."

"I know. I know. I just…. I still feel guilty this ever happened."

"It could have been worse," Shego told her. "Much worse."

"So, what happened with you two," Ron asked.

The two eyed one another, smiling, and then told him.

"That's…..remarkable," Ron admitted after they finished, and Shego served them coffee that was steaming and ready by then.

"I think we both surprised ourselves," Kim admitted.

"Not as much as we surprised those freaks at the club," Shego sniggered.

"True. True," Kim grinned.

"So, Dr. Director is going to help you?"

"She's going to try. I do have a lot of…..issues to resolve," Shego admitted.

"We both do," Kim admitted.

"But I think it helps that no one else knows I can leave now if I wanted. Which I don't," she added as she eyed Kim.

Who only smiled.

"There is possibly more than you realize going on here," Ron told them.

"What do you mean," Ron asked.

"Shego, think. Your honest declaration of love apparently freed you, and gave you both a new start. A new chance. If you falter, though, if you…..relapse, remember what I said about the power of the spell according to Monk Enku. If you slip up again, things might end up even worse for you. Both of you," he added with a grim look at Kim.

"That won't be a problem," Kim said firmly, eyeing Shego over her cup before she took a sip.

"No, it won't," Shego murmured, staring firmly at Kim. "I love Kim. I do."

**X**

Drew Lipski sat up in the bed, his belly still aching.

Bad enough someone had tried to sacrifice him, they had cut some peculiar marking into his chest like a bad prison tat. Whatever the drugs were they gave him, they had him dreaming literally hellish images that had him praying for death to end them.

Then he woke up, found he was going to live, and he even had visitors. The most unlikely of all visitors.

Kim Possible, and Shego. Together.

They babbled about love, and second chances. They wanted him to relent, and earn a new life. They actually thought he had been back in that alternate dimension they had blundered into where the weird woman somehow altered his DNA so he turned into a dog.

Or something resembling a dog.

Still, Shego actually thought they were down _there!_

Honestly, the woman had to still be suffering some kind of mind control from that place. Because there was no way in this, or any dimension that Dr. Drakken was going down there.

For one, he didn't believe in gods or devils.

He believed in science.

And just as soon as he was able, he was going to get back to work, get Shego back on track, and resume his work to finally take over the world.

He could envision nothing else.

He didn't notice the woman in a nurse's uniform that was standing nearby, her eyes faintly red as she smiled at him with a smug, knowing expression.

"Soon. Very soon," she murmured just before the nurse's eyes returned to their normal brown.

_End_


End file.
